nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Bob Youngin
Bob Youngin is male human NPC in the Om campaign. Summary "Barnacle Brain" Bob was a sailor on board the Morning Star who went ashore to Socortia with the Royal Explorers after their ship was crippled by a storm. He later joined the centaur Atrayu on several adventures, participating in the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light and the Battle of Socortia. Background Early Life Bob Youngin was orphaned at a young age. He’d been told that his mother died in childbirth and his father was a sailor who died at sea only a few years later. He was raised in an orphanage in a local port town. He was a simple boy, but always larger and stronger than the rest. He had a fascination with the sea and spent many hours down by the docks talking with the old sailors and dockworkers, longing for the day when he could sign onto a ship. He got that chance at the tender age of 12, his size allowing him to pass for 14, and served as a deckhand. He immediately loved it and has spent every day since that he could at sea. His strength allowed him to thrive in the profession and he enjoyed the simplicity of following orders and rarely having to think for himself. His lack of intelligence has garnered him the name “Barnacle Brain” among the sailors he works with, but had no objection to that. Bob knew he was not very smart and figured that if his shipmates liked him enough to give him a nickname it must be a good thing. Bob was somewhat spiritual, periodically offering prayers to The Twins. With the ''Morning Star'' Bob eventually gained a position on the Morning Star under Captain Christoff Fontaine and served in the summer of 465 when the ship sailed across the Trackless Sea to Elira carrying cargo and colonists to the new world. He had a good feeling about the trip as two of the passengers, Fynn and Fern, were are twins. In spite of Bob's hopes, the voyage proved to be anything but blessed however. An merchant named Braxton Wilk proved to be an Orlesean spy and had smuggled a vampire onto the ship, and it caused the death of some crewmen before it was slain by the Royal Explorers. Captain Fontaine grew increasingly paranoid and obsessed with discipline, causing further unrest among the crew. Eventually First Mate Clint Connery led a mutiny, backed by the Royal Explorers. Bob supported the mutiny, largely because Fynn and Fern did, figuring that their involvement was a sign that it was the right thing to do. Fontaine and most of his officers were marooned at sea. Unfortunately that was not the end of the ship's troubles and days later a horrible storm struck, crippling the Morning Star. The ship's cleric, Yalrik, vanished during the storm and some whispered that he caused the storm and somehow fled. The Morning Star limped it's way to the island of Socortia. On Socortia Captain Clint Connery decided that a landing party would need to go shore and the Royal Explorers volunteered. Bob was ordered to accompany them and assist in operating their dinghy to shore and to assist on land. Unfortunately, unbeknownst to the Morning Star's crew, the pirates under Silas Thatcher had taken up residence on Socortia and the Morning Star was quickly captured once the landing party was ashore. The landing party had not gone very far before they came upon a group of natives. The first meeting quickly devolved into combat and Fynn blasted their leader with a gout of magical flame. A skirmish quickly erupted, and Bob did his best to help. A strange Ki-Thain named Wu Xen appeared and led them away from the natives. He explained that he had been a passenger on a ship called the Derry Boy that had been sunk by the pirates and he had washed ashore. He wished to rescue the passengers and crew of the Derry Boy. The Royal Explorers explained their situation, stating that they likewise wanted to free the crew of the Morning Star. Wu shared his camp that night and the following day a wounded centaur named Atrayu wondered into the camp, surprising Fynn and getting blasted by fire and knocked out for his trouble. Fern and Jasper Conroy tended to the centaur and he introduced himself and explained that he needed to visit Queen Aziza, the rightful leader of the Umani natives. The Explorers agreed to escort him there, but stated that they needed to free the prisoners of the two ships first. They bade he and Bob to remain in camp while they enacted their rescue mission and that they would pick the two up and go to Zaros, Aziza's capital, directly. Bob was only too happy with this plan as he was utterly fascinated with Atrayu, openly declaring that he was "like a land mermaid." The Royal Explorers departed to continue their mission, however the camp came under attack by a pack of Gorriliks, and Atrayu and Bob were forced to flee and made their way to Queen Aziza's capital, Zaros, on their own. Bob left a hasty (and barely literate) note to explain what had happened and they abandoned the camp. At the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light Bob traveled with Atrayu and explained to the best of his ability the situation involving Gildorn and Orlesea and the pirate activity. At some point Atrayu returned to the other centaurs with Bob and as the the pair was next seen leading a charge of centaurs to fight the Pirate and renegade Umani at the Battle at the Temple of Shadow and Light. Bob rode Atrayu into battle, hollering in joy the entire time. The charge of centaurs proved crucial to keeping the enemy forces at bay long enough for the Royal Explorers to activate ancient Irda golems to secure victory. After the battle the Royal Explorers asked Atrayu to take the control circlet that operated the golems to Queen Aziza. Atrayu refused, however, stating that he could not handle such a device. Bob stated that he could, however, and that he wished to stay on Socortia. Atrayu stated that while he could not handle the circlet, he could certainly give Bob a ride to Zaros. Battle of Socortia Weeks later, during the Battle of Socortia, the Tiger slipped the Orlesean lines and deposited a Gildornian scout force led by Leandra, Ambassador Jubal, and Mordecai the Mighty ashore. This force made their way to Zaros to secure an alliance between Gildorn and Queen Aziza's faction of Umani, and therefore allow her to request relief from the Pirate and Orlesean force occupying the island. Atrayu and "Barnacle Brian" Bob assisted in escorting the Gildornian scouting party back to the Tiger with all due haste, so the Gildornians could launch a surprise attack on the Orlesean fleet. Category:Om Category:Characters Category:NPCs